The Little Mermaid -A Story With a Twist
by walleye
Summary: This story starts after Ariel is transformed into an adult and is no longer a kid after Triton destroys her treasures. Ursula starts off urbane as ever but when Sebastian throws a monkey wrench into her plans by deciding to interfere before the deal is signed the mask slips revealing the real evil person. Does love depend on our looks but what is underneath? Read to find out.
1. Choices Are Everything

Everything has happened in the Little Mermaid as previously told. Ariel's Treasure Room has been destroyed by her father in a fit of rage and a remorseful Sebastian who'd never meant to tell Triton is with Flounder following her and Ursula's two eels to Ursula's lair. Sebastian had refused to tell Triton everything even though he'd slipped upon mentioning Eric. He then refused to tell Triton about her Treasure Room as this was her private thing which she'd asked him not to tell her father about. Finally in a rage Triton had ripped it out of him with magic, leaving him feeling violated and had dragged him along to the confrontation. Thus, Sebastian is less loyal to Triton than he'd been before and feels an obligation to help Ariel whom he now feels he has betrayed.

Also there is a history between Ariel and Sebastian as in the original story he gives in too easy to help her after she is a mute and silently pleads with him for help. Ariel knows that he once cared for her and she uses that to get his help. Here a little change is made in actions that spins the whole story out of its original path.

Things begin to change in this story when Sebastian decides earlier than he did in the other story to help Ariel achieve what she wants because he cares for her. In the other story he came to this same conclusion when she silently pleaded with him on the beach. Here He makes this decision just after Ursula has finished her song and dance on how it'll be so easy to use body language to get her man and poor Ariel is buying that she can win Eric without her voice.

Sebastian was horrified at the deal being offered Ariel. It was a win and no lose for Ursula. He now felt a terrible sense of obligation to the girl he'd once cared for after he'd been forced to reveal her secret. He decided he'd had enough of the two eels gagging him and Flounder. He couldn't let Ariel blow her chance to find happiness as Ursula rode over her like an avalanche. He slashed out with all his claws. There was a scream and Jetsam shot into the air and then Flotsam was knocked over by Flounder's tail and Flounder and Sebastian shot right over beside Ariel.

"What?" Ariel gasped, realizing for the first time that she was not alone. "Flounder, what're you and Sebastian doing here?"

"We're here to help you, Ariel." Flounder protested and then swatted Flotsam again.

Ariel glared at the crab. "Don't think you can stop me this time, Sebastian. My mind is made up. I'm going to win Eric and become human."

Sebastian settled down on her shoulder as she winced. "I'm not here to stop you, Ariel, and I know I can't stop Ursula, but I just want you to get the best chance to succeed and becoming a mute is not going to work."

Ursula shouted at the two eels. "Get them out of here!"

Jetsam held up his hurt tail. "You do it, boss. That crab carries switchblades."

Flounder looked up beseeching his friend. "Please, Ariel. We want to help you." He quailed as Flotsam moved in on him with an angry snarl.

Ariel looked from Flounder to Flotsam and her protective instincts for her friend finally got her out of her over-powered state. "Stop!" She shouted. "You hurt my friends and the deal is off."

Ursula snarled and huffed and puffed, but finally subsided like all bullies do as she realized her dominating role was done. Her victim was fighting back. She called her eels over to her and began examining them. "Are you all right, my poor poopsies?" She touched Jetsam under his chin. "Did the bad crab hurt you, little one?"

"Please, Ariel." Sebastian held out his claws to her. "At least listen to what I and Flounder have to say and then do what you need to do." He hung his head. "It's the least I can do for you now after I hurt you so badly and got your treasure room destroyed."

She stared at him for a while and he was afraid she was going to brush him off her shoulder when she seemed to see something in his pleading look that softened her heart a little. "All right, Sebastian." She declared coldly. "What advice would you give me? Not that I'll take any of it, but I will at least listen."

What he wanted to do was shout for her to flee and get out of here but that was never going to happen. "Ursula is demanding too much in payment. If you fail she gets you to do what she wants with and that means you become one of those." He gestured at Ursula's cringing garden. "And…"

"Now just a minute." Ursula barked. "If she succeeds I get nothing. That's not right either."

"Madam, I said you're asking too much, not what you're owed." He drew himself up. "If Ariel accepts what I suggest, then you get her singing voice but not her speaking voice." He looked up at Ariel. "It's a fair trade as your singing voice is valuable and you can still talk and won't have to try and seduce the prince and how can seduction be considered true love anyway?"

Ursula considered this, started to object, and then reconsidered. She'd planned to have a dumb Ariel, unable to communicate with anyone but didn't Eric know her only by her singing voice? She'd never convince him with a frog's croaking that she was the one he'd heard on the storm-wracked beach. Besides, how would Eric react to some strange woman claiming to be a mermaid? She'd be lucky if she didn't end up in a padded cell. Also it would be better if she wasn't a mute as there would be no sympathy or mystery factors. "I can live with that." She said with a smile.

"You can?" Ariel looked down and a small smile formed on her lips before she said for the first time in her more normal voice. "Thank you, Sebastian. I was really uncomfortable with the body language method. I'm not that type of girl. What else do you suggest?"

"Several things. First, if she turns you into an air breather, then what happens to you if she does it underwater?" He shuddered. "You begin to drown and if you try to come up too fast to reach air you're going to get the bends and at the very least be very sick. So she has to deposit you on land outside the castle and use her magic to make sure that you don't get the bends."

Ariel touched her throat with the fingers of one hand. "Drowning?" She shook her head violently. "No. And I've seen the results of the bends from fish brought up from great depths too fast. It's nothing I want to experience." She glared at Ursula. "Add that to the contract." She looked at Sebastian and as she really and truly smiled, he felt her last resistance to him collapse. "Please, continue, my friend."

"Second, Ariel, if she gives you legs, then she'd better give you the means to use them correctly or you're going to spend a lot of time flailing around. Third, they wear clothes on land and if you end up naked there, the humans will at the very least think you're odd. We can tell them you were in a ship wreck to explain some of it."

"We? You want to be there to help me?"

Flounder rubbed up against her. "Of course we do, Ariel."

Sebastian sighed. "You'll be there all alone surrounded by humans who don't know you and you'll need all the help you can get. Of course she has to send us with you or it's no deal."

She nodded and gently touched Flounder on his back fin, causing him to wriggle in delight. "Do it like he said, Ursula." She glared at the belligerent Ursula. "You were trying to trick me weren't you?"

' Ursula refused to answer. What did the little fool think she Ursula was doing? Of course she was trying to trick her. It was all part of the great game. "You're making this more complicated than it has to be." Ursula growled as she leaned her double chin on her open palm and then spat in disgust.

Sebastian drew himself up to his full height. "Madam, it hasn't begun to be complicated. However, I listened to what you said about getting the kiss of true love and I couldn't agree more about that clause."

"You do?" Ariel's voice had wonder in it. "Sebastian, I never thought of you as a romantic."

He made a shooing motion with his big claw and blushed. "Then you never sang any of my love songs."

"That's right." She said. "You have to be a romantic to write such beautiful romantic songs and music." She shook her head. "I think I may have been wrong about you, Sebastian. You're more than just some egotistical composer."

Flounder grinned at him. "Go for it, Sebastian." He encouraged. "You're making a lot of sense."

Flounder praising what he was saying? Would wonders never cease? He looked up at Ariel who was looking intently back at him. "Back to getting the kiss of true love to complete the spell. Ariel, I'm afraid there's a problem. If you do get the kiss of true love, then there's no problem. The spell completes and you become human and live happily ever after." Ariel hugged herself with delight.

He brought her delight crashing down when he continued. "But what if it's not the kiss of true love? How are you to know that it isn't, Ariel? You could get a kiss and think it is a true love kiss and waste the remaining hours you'd have to make it right only to have Ursula come and take you right out of Eric's arms."

Ariel put a hand to her mouth. "No!"

"Boys." Ursula whispered behind her hand to her two eels. "You should've eaten him on the way here." They nodded.

Sebastian patted Ariel's shoulder. "You can make it better, Ariel. Have her create a spell that gives you a flash in your mind when you get the kiss of true love."

Ursula growled sarcastically. "I need to save some power here. This is getting too specific and expensive. I might as well make the spell flash and just complete on any kiss of true love."

"That would work." Sebastian replied.

Ursula stared at him and then slapped her forehead. "Me and my big mouth." She clutched her face in her hand. "Any more little quibbles?"

"Madam, how about the legality of you making a contract with a minor." He grinned nastily at her. "You know she has to be eighteen or older to not have an appointed guardian sign with her?"

"What?" Shouted Ursula. "My contracts are legal and binding. They've held up under magical scrutiny."

"How many have you signed with mermaids and mermen under eighteen?" He snapped. When she looked away he nodded. "I thought so. Madam, you will agree to the changes and then I will sign it with Ariel as her guardian. Without my signature you don't have a deal that'll stand up."

"Sebastian!" Flounder protested. "If you do sign for her, King Triton will blame you." He shuddered. "He'll kill you."

Ariel looked pleadingly at him. "Sebastian, will you sign it? For me? Even knowing what daddy can do when he gets mad?"

Sebastian sighed. "Ariel, he already used magic to rip the secret you'd entrusted me with out of my body and.." He looked away remembering the pain. "I will do it anyway."

"Why, Sebastian? Why will you do it?" Ariel was staring at him as if she'd never seen him before.

He looked up at her and knew why he did it but she could never be allowed to know that he cared so much for her that he was betraying Triton who'd told him to control her and guide her. Triton would indeed gut him for this. "Let's say I owe you big time for the loss of your treasures and let it go at that."

Flounder was staring at him. Did Flounder know why or had even a clue as to why he was doing it? He hoped not.

Ursula growled. "I don't want to do any of this. I'll refuse."

He willed himself to face her anger. "It's better than having the Sea King fry you for tricking his daughter, madam." He retorted. "If he has half a brain he'll realize that a contract between you and a minor without a guardian adult such as me signing it will not be legally binding and he'll use your guts for garters. Maybe you can shield yourself against his wrath using your phony contract. But how quickly before he realizes that he can still bring you to justice for all your other crimes and I'm the crab who'll suggest it to him unless you let me help her. So. It's make the changes and let me sign or no deal."

"I hate you crab." She growled. "All right. All right. I'll make the damned changes."

Ariel's fingertips brushed his shell. "Thank you, Sebastian. You're truly a friend." She smiled at him with real affection. He knew he was finally forgiven for the treasure room.

"Way to go, Sebastian." Flounder said as he raised a fin in a high five and slapped Sebastian's up raised claw.

Sometime later Ursula stared in disgust at the now three pages of golden contract. She turned to Ariel. "Sign." Ariel did so with fierce determination.

Sebastian floated over as she moved back and signed his name as ward. The contract sped to Ursula's hand and vanished.

Ursula grinned evilly and then raised a sea shell she'd tied on a chain about her neck. She pointed her finger at Ariel. "Sing!"

Ariel began to go through her warm ups but before she could even get through the first set of notes ghostly white hands dove down her throat and ripped her singing voice out and away to the shell.

"My song." Ariel said and then she gasped as she heard the croaking words that came from her mouth.

"Madam, that's not right." Sebastian protested.

"You signed the contract. No refunds. No returns." Ursula was grinning with evil delight. She turned and threw the final bottle in the cauldron and then stepped back and started laughing.

Sebastian and Flounder floated beside Ariel as the spell built and the explosions grew in number and volume.

"Ariel?" Flounder's voice quavered as the lights flashed.

She reached down and touched his back fin. "It'll be okay, Flounder." But she had to swallow as a particularly large explosion shook the room.

Sebastian noticed and hastened to add. "We're here for you, Ariel. Don't worry."

She swallowed again and then got a determined look. "Why should I worry? I'm going to be human and be with my true love Eric."

The spell exploded and a white pseudo arm reached out and grabbed Ariel and as she struggled in its grip her lower body split in two and she had legs. There was a flash and she now wore a white blouse and a blue skirt. Another flash and she was gone.

"Madam." Sebastian demanded of Ursula. "Why haven't we left with her?"

"Because you're going to Eric's kingdom all right, crab cakes, you're just not going to the same spot in it." She leaned forward and grinned evilly. "And I wanted the opportunity to tell you how much I appreciated your interference. Good luck in surviving your arrival."

"Madam, you're a cheat!" He shouted.

She shrugged. "I'm a villainess. What did you expect?"

There was a flash and they were gone. Flotsam floated around Ursula and rubbed up against her. "Where did you send them, boss?"

"Boys, he and that stupid fish will end up on her plate which is where sea food like them belongs. I sent them right to the kitchen." All three laughed wickedly together.


	2. The First Day

Sebastian got groggily to his feet and found he was on a table in a large stone lined room. Scents immediately struck his nose of dead, dying, and cooked sea creatures. He gasped as he saw the cutup and eviscerated fish, the garbage pails filled with fish heads, guts, and tails, the boiling pots on the stove, and the trays filled with cooked, boiled, and fried fish and crabs. Sebastian tried to keep from retching. Ursula had sent them to a house of horrors.

A human in a puffy white hat came swirling into the room carrying a big pot of water. He set it on the stove and turned the burner on and as he did so he sang something in mangled French about loving little fishies. Sebastian hid behind a pot and put his claws over his ears. The man couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.

The singer grabbed a meat cleaver and started chopping dead fish into pieces still singing horribly out of tune. Sebastian looked frantically for the nearest exit. He had started to move when a voice said quaveringly. "Sebastian?"

It seemed to be coming from the pot on the stove. He approached the stove while hiding behind bottles filled with spices and salts. "Flounder?"

Flounders voice came from the pot. "Sebastian, where are you? It's getting hot in here."

"No." Sebastian threw his claws to his mouth. Flounder was going to be boiled alive. "Can you jump out?"

Flounder's unseen voice answered. "I, I, I can't. It's too far."

Sebastian looked over at the stove. He had to get the fire out. He jumped from the table to the stove and turned to look over the edge at the knob that the bad-singing Frenchman had turned. He reached a claw down and turned it the other way. The fire went out. He turned back to Flounder. "How high does the water have to be raised before you can jump out?"

"About three inches."

Sebastian eyed the shelf above the burners. There were several bottles on it which were filled with liquids and powders. The liquids might sink. He saw a broom handle leaning against the stove which would allow him to reach the shelf. He went up the pole and looked down. He could see Flounder looking hopefully up at him. "Get back against the side." He waited until Flounder had obeyed and then he shoved a heavy bottle over. There was a large splash.

Flounder poked his head up. "A couple more should do it."

Sebastian was getting behind a large bottle labeled 'Tabasco Sauce' when he noticed the bad singing had stopped. "Wat is dese?" The French voice asked as the chef loomed over them and Sebastian crouched behind the bottle of tabasco sauce. Flounder dove for the bottom with a little gasp. The Frenchman twirled his black moustache. "Oh, zee fire has gone out." He shook his head and turned the flame back on and then picking up a bowl of dead fish he whirled in circles as he returned to his work table singing even worse than he had before if that was even possible.

Sebastian peeked out from behind the bottle of 'Tabasco Sauce' and was just in time to see Flounder come back to the surface. "Sebastian, it's getting hot again."

Sebastian decided he'd push two more bottle in and see if Flounder could jump out. "Duck!" He shoved the bottle of tabasco sauce and then a bottle labeled 'Horseradish Extra Strong' off the shelf into the pot. There was a double splash followed by a tinkling crash.

"Wat?" The French voice said. The chef loomed over them. He stared at the lit fire and the pot and scratched his head. "I must be hearing things."

He reached up and took a bottle which had been hiding Sebastian who scrambled behind another one. "Where is zee tabasco sauce? I thot there wus a new one." He shrugged. "Oh, vell." He was off singing badly again.

Flounder came up with a gasp. "Sebastian, it's horrible in here. It tastes vile."

Sebastian whispered urgently. "Jump now."

"I'll try." Flounder promised. He dove and came back up in a surging leap. His belly struck the lip of the pot and he flopped over to land on the floor with a splat. "I did it!"

"Wat is dese?" The chef loomed over him. Flounder gasped and played dead. Sebastian peeked around a large sack with a loosely tied string. Three letters were visible. PEP. The chef bent down and picked up Flounder by his tail. "Ver did dese come from? I didn't buy any clown feesh."

He shrugged. "Oh vell, I cut him up for the soup." He reached over and picked up a meat cleaver.

Flounder gasped in horror. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian grabbed the bag and flung it at the chef. "Try and break loose while I distract him!" He shouted.

The bag struck the chef in the face just as he looked up at Sebastian. "Wat is…?" His question ended in an explosion of black dust as the bag burst spraying him with a cloud of black pepper. As he gasped and drew back to sneeze Flounder broke loose and hit him in the face with his wet tail, driving lots of black pepper up the chef's nose.

The chef immediately exploded into a sneezing fit. He sneezed so hard he knocked himself on his butt. Through his watering eyes he saw a crab pushing the clown fish under his butcher's block. He grabbed a cleaver from the table and still sneezing peered under the block. "I zee you." He declared between sneezes as Flounder quailed back in fear.

Sebastian reached out and snapped the end of the chef's nose off.

With a scream the chef leaped backwards and put his hand on the burner, shoving the pot back and exposing his hand to the full flame. He screamed again and then lunged with the cleaver at the block. There was a resounding crash and the block just quivered as it was four feet of solid wood. The cleaver was buried up to the top of its blade and the impact threw him to the floor.

He scrambled to his feet and saw Flounder flopping across the floor. "I have you now!" He screamed as he grabbed a knife and ran to impale the fish.

From a table just ahead of him Sebastian pushed a rolling pin off the table and the chef stepped right on it. With a scream he flew right over Flounder and then saw the shelves loaded with expensive dishes coming at him. "Oh, no." He said just before his world dissolved in a chaos of flying dishes and glassware.

Ariel had ended up on the beach outside the palace and of course the first one she met was Scuttles. "Hi ya, sweetie. What ya doing up here?" He said as he landed on a rock besides her.

She grinned at him and stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to comment.

"There's something different about you but I can't put my finger on it." She whirled around showing off her movement. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

She stuck her foot up at him while she leaned against the rock. He landed on her foot. "Do you have new seashells?"

She laughed unable to keep it in anymore. "No, Scuttles, I traded my singing voice to Ursula for legs. I'm human now."

"Whoa." He said as he flapped backwards. "That's deep and what happened to your voice? You sound like a frog set up housekeeping in there."

She couldn't get mad at him. Scuttles was just Scuttles. "I lost part of my voice to Ursula. I'm here to get the kiss of true love from Prince Eric. I have to do it in three days or I'll belong to her."

"Well, I'll be glad to help you get your kiss." He declared. He paused. "Are you sure you're comfortable in that outfit? I could whip something up from sailcloth if you'd like."

"I'm fine." She looked around. "Sebastian and Flounder were supposed to meet me here. Have you seen them?"

"Sebastian? That old stick in the mud. What's he doing here?"

"Sebastian is helping me." He gave her a look of disbelief. "It's not like that, Scuttles. Sebastian has changed. He really wants to help me. He even got Ursula to allow me to keep part of my voice."

"Well, good for the old stick in the mud." He looked up and frowned as he listened. "I hear a dog." The faint sound of barking came.

"I hope that's them. Eric never goes anywhere without his dog." She declared, feeling her heart beating faster.

Abruptly Max came running around the corner of a rock. He skidded to a stop in a spray of flying sand with his nostrils flaring as he caught her scent. Scuttles landed on the rock behind her. "He's still rather slobbery." He declared.

Max was on her in a second and then his red, wet tongue was giving her a wet kiss. "Down, boy." She shoved him back as he tried to give her another wet slobber.

"Max? Max? Where are you boy?" Eric came around the rock and came to a stop. "Whoa! I'm sorry, Miss. Don't let this knucklehead fool you. He's really gentle." He pulled Max back and then frowned. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

She nodded her head unable to say anything now that the moment was really here.

"I knew it. You're the one. What's your name?"

"Ariel." She managed to croak out.

He frowned. "You're not whom I thought you were. You're not her. Your voice is too different."

"But I am her." She protested. I saved you from drowning."

He sighed. "You're the sixth one to claim that this week. Everybody knows the story now thanks to Grimsby and Carlota. But I'll know her by her voice. It's too distinctive to fake."

"But Eric." She protested. "I was a mermaid when I saved you. I had to give up my singing voice to get human legs so I could join you."

He shook his head. "I have to give you credit. That's the best explanation I've heard yet." He turned away. "And the weirdest."

"Eric please." She fell to her knees. "I need you."

He turned back and looked her over, taking in her condition and odd dress. "I think I'd better take you home. You must've been hit on the head to come up with a story like that. Where do you live?"

"In the ocean." She croaked out.

He came back and took her hand. "Come on. I'll take you back to the castle and see you're taken care of." Max ran around them barking happily.

Scuttles landed on her shoulder. "This sounds like a great adventure." He announced softly in her ear.

Eric stared at the bird on her shoulder. "Is he your pet?"

"He's a friend." She said softly. "His name is Scuttles."

"Right. Sure." Eric shook his head. This was a strange one.

She walked with him, thrilling to his touch. 'This is going to be harder than I thought. Thank you, Sebastian, I don't know what I would've done if I had been mute.' She thought as she walked with him. She had a chance to get the kiss.

Grimsby when he was introduced took to her immediately. He announced she'd probably been hurt in a shipwreck in the same storm that had almost taken Eric. He told her to keep Scuttles in her room and she would join them for dinner after the doctor had checked her out.

Later he listened to the doctor's report. The doctor sighed. "I think her brains have been scrambled from floating in the sea too long. Her skin is so pale that I believe she's still suffering from shock and exposure. Humor her. She will probably soon recover."

Grimsby nodded and thanked him. He then turned to Carlota. "What's for dinner, my dear?"

Carlota smiled. "Louie wasn't expecting guests. He has a nice soup for you and Eric and I'm sure he'll come up with something special for your guest."

She went downstairs to the kitchen where she found Louie staggering around in a daze. He paused as he stirred a boiling pot on the stove. Something tinkled as the spoon encountered broken glass from the bottles.

"Is that the soup?" Carlota asked.

"I theenk so." He shook his head as if trying to clear it.

She stared around at the broken china. "What happened here?"

"I don't know, madam. I have a dim memory of some horrible crab and then nuthing."

She shook her head. "You've got to stop sampling the wine."

"Yes, madam." He just wanted to lie down.

"Well, please dish out the soup for Eric and Grimsby." As he did so she spied a covered dish out of the corner of her vision. It couldn't be moving could it? She shook her head and lifted the lid to see a crab and a fish in a nest of lettuce. She smiled. Louie hadn't failed. Her guest's dinner was ready.

"Good job, Louie." She told him.

"If you say so, madam. " As soon as she was out the door he laid down on the floor and went to sleep amongst the broken plates and shattered glassware.

Grimsby found himself fascinated by this vivacious young woman and her stories of being a mermaid. He even forgave her when she treated his pipe like a horn and blew ashes and smoke all over him.

Eric shook his head. She had to be crazy.

Carlota placed their dinners on the table and Grimsby smiled. "Ah. One of Chef Louie's famous soups. He never ceases to amaze me. I can still taste the savory flavors from the last culinary delight he served us."

Carlota set the covered plate in front of Ariel and stepped back. Ariel lifted the cover.

She was shocked to see Sebastian who went. "Shhh." He gestured to a panting Flounder. "We've got to get him back to the sea immediately."

She slammed the cover shut and wondered how she could get her friends to safety. She needed a distraction.

Fortunately one arose. Grimsby and Eric both took deep draughts of their tabasco sauce and horseradish laden soups with spectacular results. Fire shot out of Grimsby's mouth as he turned purple and Eric flung himself at the window and threw up.

Ariel lifted up the cover to the plate and motioned for Sebastian to hide in her hair. She ran over with the still covered plate to stand beside the retching Eric. She saw the sea right below and threw the plate with Flounder out the window. A minute later she saw Flounder waving gratefully at her from the waves.

Eric looked up with a sick-green expression. "Your dinner was bad too?" She just nodded and put her hand on his shoulder in sympathy while he retched again.

Behind them Grimsby had reseated himself and picked up his spoon. "Reminds me of my days in Spain." He declared. He took another spoonful, swallowed it, pulled his finger around his collar which puffed out smoke and then smiled at a stunned Carlota. "Give Louie my compliments. He's done it again."

After dinner Ariel pocketed a dingle hopper as Carlota escorted her out of the dining room. As soon as she got to her room she used the dingle hopper to extract Sebastian from the tangles in her hair. He looked so tired after he was deposited on her nightstand she asked him. "What happened to you and Flounder, Sebastian? It must've been bad." She reached over and extracted a piece of glass from where his shell met his skin. That had to have hurt.

"It was a nightmare, Ariel. Ursula paid us back for interfering with her deal with you by sending us to the castle kitchens."

Ariel frowned. "Kitchen? Isn't that where they cook vegetables, cakes, and breads?"

"And fish like me and Flounder." Sebastian shuddered and had to swallow to keep from throwing up. "We saw the corpses of cooked crabs and fish everywhere. The chef there even tried to boil Flounder alive. We barely escaped with our lives."

"I can't believe Eric would be, would be, what did Daddy call them? A harpooning fish eater." She shook her head violently. "I just won't believe that of the man I love."

Sebastian turned to Scuttles who'd been watching this with interest. "You're a seagull, Scuttles and..."

Scuttles interrupted. "Last time I looked I was." He lifted a wing and sniffed. "Yup. Still a seagull."

Sebastian shook his head in disgust. "You pick through the garbage the humans throw out, right?"

"You don't get picky here, crab. It's all excellent and if you don't grab, then the other seagulls will get it first."

Sebastian had an image of hundreds of identical Scuttles descending like a school of piranhas on a garbage pile. He shuddered. "What does the garbage consist of, mostly?"

Scuttles shrugged. "A bit of everything under the sea but mostly fish. And that Chef Louie does such a great job even his garbage is four stars."

Ariel was looking pale. He had finally gotten through to her. "Tell me, Sebastian, exactly what happened in the kitchen." When he finished she went and stared out the window with her hands clasped behind her back. She saw Flounder happily waving at her from the waves. She smiled slightly and waved back at him.

She turned back to her two waiting friends. "Thank you, Sebastian for saving Flounder at the risk of your own life. You've turned out to be so much more than I ever thought you were."

He blushed and made a shooing motion. "I'm your friend, Ariel. Just your friend."

Scuttles patted him on the back, almost knocking him over. "Way to go, friend."

Ariel shook her head at this and then asked. "Scuttles, why didn't you ever tell me what humans ate?"

Scuttles looked puzzled and scratched his head. "You never asked and I thought it was obvious."

Ariel stared at her hands. Finally she said. "It wasn't to me. Maybe I just didn't want to know. What else don't I know about them?"

Sebastian was tempted to tell her, but he'd already tried that in singing 'Down Under The Sea' to her when she was still a mermaid and she'd ignored everything he'd said because like she'd just said. 'She just didn't want to know.'

Scuttles hadn't been there and so he started right in. "They have specialized ships for taking whales."

Ariel's head snapped up as she remembered her whale friends she'd played with over the years. "What do you mean taking?"

Scuttles got animated as he walked up and down, gesturing excitedly. "When they see a whale, they drop small ships from their bigger ship and they stick harpoons in the whale and ride it until it rolls over dead. We seagulls just love this as there's so much food available while they're cutting up and boiling the whale and cooking its guts; blood runs everywhere." Ariel had turned pale and then as he finished she threw her hands to her mouth and ran to the window where she dry heaved.

"Was it something I said?" He turned to ask Sebastian. He then realized Sebastian wasn't there as he had joined Ariel at the window and was heaving right along with her.

When they were done they collapsed together on the floor and after a long silence Ariel said softly. "I still love Eric. This doesn't change that. I won't eat fish. I'll just stay on my normal diet."

He sighed. "Since you're in love I shouldn't have expected you to change your mind over this. When you truly love someone the culture they come from matters much less than who they are."

She looked at him and then shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me. I am truly sorry that I wasted the last three years shutting you out of my life."

He smiled back at her. "And I'm sorry I did the same to you. You're a warm, caring, and supremely intelligent person whom I am proud to call my best friend." After he said it he realized that they both had just apologized for the incident that had estranged them three years ago.

She gently touched his claw with her hand. "What do we do now? I mean how do we get me the kiss of true love?"

He frowned. "We have to get you and Eric together. If you're not together, then no kiss."

"But how do we get together? I didn't come across well last time."

He sighed. "Don't argue with him. You've already told him who you are. You keep doing that and he'll ignore you." He smiled at her. "The fact that he brought you into his home tells me he is interested in you. You lockup crazy people if that's who you believe they are." He thought for a minute. "I would suggest you go to him tonight and ask him to show you his kingdom or at least the part in town tomorrow. Play up to his ego and I think he'll be glad to escort you. After that just let things happen naturally."

"Naturally." Ariel said softly. "I like that."

"Then after you get his consent you come back here. You tell Carlota you want to look lovely for the Prince tomorrow. She'll do the rest. I guarantee you'll knock him off his feet when he sees you all dressed up."

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead, causing him to blush. She sprang to her feet. "I'm off to see Eric."

After the door shut Scuttles landed besides Sebastian. "I hope you didn't talk to that human cook, Sebastian."

"What? Do you think I'm crazy? That's one law the King enforces absolutely with the death penalty. No sea creatures except mermen and mermaids may even talk to humans and they can only do it under extreme circumstances. Contact is still forbidden them."

Scuttles clapped Sebastian on the back. "Good thing you didn't talk and you still saved Flounder. Congratulations." He paused and looked at the door Ariel had gone out. "We've got to help her."

"We will. You and Flounder will be helping me encourage them to kiss. You two should go and scout out possible water routes so that Flounder can stay in touch tomorrow."

"Aye, Aye, sir." Scuttles saluted and then in a swirl of falling feathers he was gone.

Sebastian went and got a piece of paper and then took a stick of charcoal from the fireplace. "As for me I'll be composing a love song that may entice the prince to kiss her. I think 'Kiss the Girl' sounds perfect for a title." He sat down at the edge of the fire place and by its light began to write.

Grimsby and Eric were going over some paperwork when Ariel appeared in their doorway and rapped on the framework. Grimsby smiled. "Come in, my dear. We were just finishing a letter to a neighboring Duke."

"I can come back when you're done." She started to turn away.

"No. We're done. Please come in." Grimsby shuffled the papers together and stacked them on the desk. He then came forward and took her hand in both of his. "What can we do for you, Ariel?"

She looked over his shoulder at Eric who was trying to hide a yawn. "I've never seen your kingdom and I'd really like to see it firsthand."

Grimsby smiled. "I think that can be arranged. Can't it Eric?"

Eric looked surprised. "Why, yes. I think I can find someone to show her around."

Ariel pouted. "I really hoped you'd do it, Eric. All the servants have been saying you have done amazing things and I was sure you'd want to escort me and tell me all about it."

"My dear, he'll be glad to do it." Grimsby stepped back and trod on Eric's toes. "Won't you, Eric?"

"Eep!" Eric exclaimed as his toes were nearly crushed. "Ouch! I mean yes." He bowed. "It'll be my pleasure, Ariel. I'll pick you up at eight right after breakfast."

Ariel smiled a real come-hither-smile and stepped shyly around the door letting it shut behind her. Just before it closed she said softly. "I'll be looking forward to it."

As soon as the door closed, Eric swung around to face his uncle. "What was that all about, Grim?"

Grimsby smiled at him. "Eric, she's one of the loveliest women I've ever seen and she appears to be highly intelligent and a wonderful person. You've been so despondent after your near drowning that I thought being in her company would do you good."

Eric grimaced. "Even if she thinks she's a mermaid?"

"Come on, Eric. You're not being fair to her. She's not mentioned it again and the doctor thinks it's all due to exposure in the sea. She's certainly not from around here and if there was a vivacious redhead like her anywhere in one hundred miles, I'd know it. So I think she did come from nearly drowning in the sea and as such deserves your charity and kindness and not whatever it is you've been giving her."

Eric went and stood by the window. "All that's fine but she's not the girl who rescued me. That girl is the one I want to find."

Grimsby came over and put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Eric you have to consider that your vision of this other girl may be like Ariel's condition, one brought on by near drowning. You have to remember you were knocked silly by the powder room explosion and that maybe you aren't remembering clearly what happened. It may even have been that you two encountered each other in your nearly drowned states and that's why she seems so familiar."

Eric looked up at Grimsby. "So, you're saying I should treat her as if she were the one and see what happens."

"Just treat her as you would any beautiful princess because with the way she carries herself and the education she displays, I really think that's who she may be, a real princess." He cuffed Eric on the shoulder. "Now an old codger like me shouldn't have to tell a young buck like you how to react to a real lady. When I was your age I would've already kissed her twice by now."

Eric grinned. "To hell with kissing. You'd have married her."

Grimsby grinned back. "I hope I would've waited at least another week. Decorum you know?"

Ariel returned to her room filled with renewed hope. Even if Eric was acting like he didn't believe her story she felt she had a good chance of convincing him that she was the one for him. She sent for Carlota and when the good lady arrived she told her she had an all-day outing with the Prince to get ready for tomorrow and that she needed her help.

Carlota immediately became a human whirlwind. First she ordered the servants to fill the bath with hot water and then called the seamstress to measure Ariel so she could be fit in one of the former Queen's dresses as there was no time to make anything from scratch. As Ariel stripped she was shown four different choices. She finally settled on the pink as it went well with her complexion and red hair.

Sebastian and Scuttles turned their backs as Ariel dropped her blouse and skirt. Here in the human world it just seemed the right thing to do. As they turned back they got a brief glimpse of her back and legs as she lowered herself gingerly into the hot water. Scuttles whispered. "There's something about having legs that suits her."

"Oh dry up." Sebastian retorted. "In Ariel's case it doesn't matter what she looks like or what form she takes as she remains Ariel. It's what inside which is all important. The laughing, fun-loving, happy person that is Ariel."

Scuttles shrugged. "Now give me a nice seagull lady that needs a little loving and I'm ready to go. I don't get kinky with other life forms."

Sebastian shivered. It was as if Scuttles could see into the past. He remembered the first time he'd really noticed her when she was thirteen and how he'd been so attracted. In the end they'd been found out and he'd been forced to retreat behind his stiff and proper music master and composer role, denying she meant anything to him. How could he, a crab, have a relationship of any kind with a mermaid who happened to be the King's daughter? But his new contacts with her forced on him by Triton had shown him that he still cared for her and that if he hadn't made the decision in Ursula's lair to help her, he would've broken down and done it later anyway. It was inevitable.

Carlota called in a couple of helpers and the ladies all scrubbed Ariel and shampooed her hair. Then they wrapped her in towels and worked on her hair until it shown. They showed her what combs and brushes could do when employed in skilled hands. As they finished the seamstress brought back the completed pink dress and had Ariel try it on. The fit was perfect.

She pivoted and raised her hands as she spun. She came to a stop and all the ladies applauded and gave their approval. She spun over to where Sebastian and Scuttles watched her and curtsied to them. She gave them a grin as Scuttles whistled at her and Sebastian raised his claw and said so low only she and Scuttles could hear him. "You are so beautiful, Ariel. He'd be a fool to not love you."

Carlota helped her out of the pink dress and into a robe so she could get ready for bed. The ladies said they would be back in the morning to remove the overnight snarls from her hair and get her ready for her big date. They left.

Scuttles flew up on an empty lamp stanchion and tucked his head under his wing. Sebastian hopped up on the night stand and heard Ariel flop down on the bed behind him. He turned around and she was already a sleep. He sighed as he pulled up her covers. Scuttles had been right and wrong. Legs still suited her but anything would suit this beautiful soul in whatever body she wore.

He curled up on the edge of her pillow. He was afraid if he got too close to her and if she woke then it would be very iffy how she would react. He fell asleep hoping that he could get her the kiss of true love. He felt the song he'd thrown together would work. Kiss The Girl was a sure winner. Soon he drifted off.

Ariel awoke during the night and used the pot that had been provided. She still found her internal plumbing to be very strange but she figured she'd get used to it eventually. She saw where Sebastian was sleeping and smiled. She was glad he was close right now. Flounder was confined to the sea. Scuttles was just Scuttles and apt to fly off at a whim. But Sebastian? He was constant and committed to her just like he'd once been in the past. When he committed to something, he was steadfast and faithful. He always gave her hope.

That brought back memories of when she was thirteen. Her voice had begun changing and notes that had always been easy were now impossible. She remembered screaming at him that she was a has been. She'd never sing again. She'd broken down sobbing and he'd ended up sitting besides her holding her hand.

He'd said. "Ariel, do you think I have a good voice."

"Yes." She'd mumbled.

"Did you know like you my voice changed? I couldn't sing a note like you can't right now. Like you I despaired and I refused to sing anymore. I wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to tell me differently. Then one day a very wise lady came to me and told me that she too once had the same problem. In some cases it never did get better she said but most of the time it came back better than before."

"It turned out that she was correct. She had me sing privately just to her and slowly I heard myself getting better. If she was here now she'd be stroking your hair and encouraging you to sing for her." He smiled. "Athena was a very wise woman."

She'd lifted her head. "My Mother?"

"Yes. And if she was here she'd be saying the same thing to you. Now. Whenever you want to sing I'll listen like she did for me without comment and eventually you'll be singing better than ever."

And so it had begun. For the next eight months he was always available to listen to her attempts to sing. Over the months it evolved into more than that as he listened sympathetically to all the questions and complaints she had and always seemed to know just what to say. Gradually she came to look forward to their visits and came even if she wasn't ready to sing. It seemed like they would talk for hours on any subject.

Then one day she'd looked at him as he was writing a musical score and felt a deep stirring inside herself which she'd never felt before. She hadn't known it then but she'd been falling in love. Her sisters would've called it puppy love, but all she knew was that it thrilled her beyond measure.

And it had come to pass as he had predicted. She was able to reach all the notes even better than before. The day it'd happened she'd screamed with joy and swung him around the room and then kissed him on the cheek. They'd both blushed in embarrassment but before she could say anything he'd laughed and sent her on her way to tell her father and sisters.

But from that day forward the visits stopped. He always seemed to have something else to do. And when she talked to him he was only prim and proper with her and the person who'd given her hope had just vanished. It was as if he'd erected a wall and this emotional incident had never happened.

And that seclusion had really hurt her. She had not been able to understand why the person who had been her closest confidant and friend, who had got her through one of the most terrifying times of her life, had suddenly turned so cold. For several nights in a row she'd cried herself to sleep and then she'd gotten up one morning and knew she had to escape from this horrible life she was trapped in.

Time does heal most wounds, but not perfectly. It was shortly after that she had turned her thoughts to the human world which seemed so perfect and mysterious compared to her now boring life which was the same, day after dreary day. Three weeks after the seclusion she had collected her first treasure and then had thrown herself into the hunt. She had started being late for rehearsals and then missing them entirely. It had seemed like the perfect response to his stuffiness. He'd hurt her and now she could hurt him.

Two years had passed and until this moment she'd repressed the whole incident as it hurt too much to think about. She'd sought her feeling of hope elsewhere and now once again she felt the same wonderful feeling of hope he'd given her once before. Unexpectedly he was back in her life and so was hope. Maybe there could never be anything between them but friendship, but if it brought her hope, then she would gladly accept it.

She climbed back into the bed and then carefully rearranged the pillow. Sebastian mumbled in his sleep. She smiled as he settled back into sleep. With his support she felt she could accomplish anything. Soon she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. The Second Day

The next day dawned to clear blue skies and warm southerly breezes laden with the scents of tropical blooms. Eric came to her room in a comfortable white shirt and blue jeans. Carlota bowed to the prince and then pushed the door open to reveal a cleaned and scrubbed Ariel resplendent in the light pink dress. "Wow." Was all Eric could say.

She took her hem in both hands on the opposite sides of the skirt and curtsied. He returned a deep bow with his hand on his back. He took her hand. "You are beautiful!" He exclaimed.

She smiled at him. "You are too." She turned her head and grinned at her two friends who were waving her on.

Outside he assisted her in mounting into the carriage and then took the reins of the white horse. "I thought we'd go to the town square first. There's a small fair going on there today."

She smiled back at him, making him feel like the king of the world. "That sounds wonderful."

It started out as the perfect day. They had a great time at the fair and danced in the square until late in the afternoon. Then they headed for the boat area. They were followed by Scuttles in the air and Flounder in the estuaries. Sebastian rode in the carriage, hiding behind the seat. Each time when asked about kissing the answer was the same. Not yet.

As they approached the boat dock Eric handed Ariel the reins and told her to drive. He had entirely bought into Grimsby's explanation by now. Ariel seized the reins and flicked them hard and instead of turning towards the boat dock headed right for the ravine. "Ariel!" Sebastian shouted.

"Sebastian!" She hissed. "What do I do?"

"Let the horse do what it wants just like the dolphins at home." He hissed back as this is what he did with his fish chariot when the fish got out of control. There a crash was a minor thing but here? He shuddered.

Then they were in the air with rocks reaching up like teeth below them and with a bone-rattling thud they were on the other side. Eric reached for the reins. "Give me those!" Then he yelled. "Ow!" As Sebastian slashed him across the leg, as grabbing the reins out of her hands would probably upset the cart. By then Ariel had realized this was a lot like her Father's dolphin chariot and the horse would respond the same way.

Eric rubbed his leg and stared at her open mouthed as she easily brought the horse under control. She glanced over at him. "Sorry, Eric. Your horse is not familiar with me and we almost had a problem. Again I apologize."

He leaned back and tried to relax. What other surprises were awaiting him?

Everything after that happened just as in the other world that was now gone. Once again Sebastian and the creatures of the sea and estuary sang the song. "Kiss the Girl." Once again Eric hesitated and in this case he was still disturbed by the near disaster at the ravine and so he hesitated even longer.

Ursula was watching through Jetsam's and Flotsam's eyes and cast a small spell to see if she had to interfere. In the other world she'd realized she needed to break it up and interfere as her spell revealed that the kiss was going to be a true love kiss. Here she suddenly grinned. "Back off, boys. It's going to be okay."

"Go on and kiss the girl." Their lips moved closer and their eyes shut. "Go on and kiss the girl." Their lips touched. "Go on and." He kissed the girl.

Ariel almost swooned. She was actually being kissed by Eric. She was going to live happily ever after. She cuddled against him happily all the way back to the castle. Sebastian, Scuttles, and Flounder exchanged happy glances. They'd won.

Back at the castle Eric took her hand and said. "That kiss was really nice. I might want to see more of you." He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Ariel stood there stunned. This could not be happening.

"Ariel?" Sebastian looked up at her with concern. "Wasn't the kiss the one of true love?"

It all came crashing in. The spell had not triggered. The kiss had not been one of true love. She turned and ran with her face in her hands, sobbing.

Sebastian ran hurriedly after her and was so concerned he did not see Chef Louie glaring at him as he ran by a crossing hallway. Louie grinned evilly and touched the handle of his knife. He owed that crab big time as the dishes had come out of his pay.

Ariel threw open the door with a crash and threw herself sobbing on the bed. It was not true love. Eric didn't have true love for her.

Sebastian scrambled up on the bed and ran to her. His heart was breaking. Ariel was in such pain, such terrible pain. He'd do anything to guarantee her happiness. But what could he do? They only had one more day and couldn't wait for Eric to develop true love. Eric had to realize Ariel was the one he loved but how? Then he suddenly knew what he had to do to save her life. It would cost him everything but that was a price he found he was willing to pay.

"Ariel." He said to the sobbing girl. "It's going to be all right. I guarantee that Eric will give you the kiss of true love in the morning."

"You will?" Her head raised and her red, tear-filled eyes met his eyes. "How?"

"Never mind that. You leave it to me. By tomorrow at this time you'll be with your true love forever."

"You promise?" Her voice was trembling.

"Yes. I promise. I'll never lie to you, my Ariel, my…" He choked it off. It wasn't going to matter soon as he wasn't going to exist.

Ariel raised herself up on one elbow. "Oh, Sebastian." She reached out a trembling finger and stroked his neck. "You are my truest and dearest friend. You always give me hope. Please stay close to me. I couldn't stand to be alone tonight."

"Yes, Ariel, I'll be right here beside you tonight." He curled up on the edge of the pillow.

She reached out a hand and moved him closer. "That's where I want you. Close to me." She declared before laying her head down. She kept sniffling and then finally the sobs faded off.

He slid over and pushed her cowlick away from her eyes. She was so beautiful and she deserved to be happy. He gently kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my Ariel, my love." As he said it, he knew it was true. For the first time in his life he could admit that he was in love but it was going to be for a short time only as saving her would be his end.

He began to sing softly the song: Love is You

"I hid so long from love with you.

Now I can run no more from you.

My form that I had thought displeasing;

You now find to be so appealing.

I lived with my love in a shell;

A life that became a living hell.

Then you magically appeared

and all at once hell disappeared.

Now every waking moment sings.

I look forward to what love brings.

Love is you, you, and only you.

In the moments to be my last;

I can right now forget the past.

For you, only you are my true love.

For which I thank heaven up above.

Love is you, you and only you.

Love is you and to preserve you,

I will gladly perish for you.

Love is you, you and only you."

She stirred slightly and smiled in her sleep. He was aware of Scuttles staring at him. Had the idiot bird heard? Soon it wouldn't matter if he had. He would stay awake the whole night drinking in her beauty. He would take that image to the grave with him.


	4. The Third day

In the morning he got down from the bed as Ariel stirred and looked down at him. "It'll be time soon." He told her. "Get dressed and be ready as the Prince will come calling very soon." He motioned Scuttles towards the door. He paused at the door. "Be happy the rest of your life, Ariel." The door shut off her view of him.

Ariel frowned. "Why did he put it that way?"

Scuttles looked like he was going to burst. "All right, crab, spill it. How're you going to get the prince to give her the kiss of true love?"

"By betraying my King." He lifted his claws. "Fly me to the prince and I'll explain."

As soon as they were in the air Sebastian said. "The problem here is that the prince didn't see Ariel clearly. He never realized that a mermaid was rescuing him. So he has doubts which are holding him back. That's why the kiss didn't work yesterday. He has true love for the woman who saved him and doesn't believe its Ariel since her voice was changed by Ursula. I'm going to show him how wrong he is."

"How are you going to do that?" Scuttles said as he banked towards the prince's quarters.

"By talking to the prince directly and telling him the truth."

"What?" Scuttles banged his wings as he braked them to a halt on the tower floor. "Triton has forbidden under penalty of death any sea creatures showing humans they can talk. Every time it's been tried, the sentence is carried out magically almost immediately."

Sebastian smiled sadly. "The key phrase is almost immediately and the spell has never been triggered on land before. I figure I'll have enough time to tell him and then I'll die. Eric will believe me because I can tell him things that no one else would know unless they were there like I was."

Scuttles shook his head. "You really love Ariel, don't you?"

"What? No!" Sebastian looked up aghast. "I just want her to be happy. That's all that matters."

"At the cost of your own life? You love her all right."

There was no use arguing with this bird as he was right. "Good bye, Scuttles. It's been nice knowing you and I'm happy to see you aren't a complete fool."

"I'm going to miss you too, you silly side walker." Scuttles said as Sebastian climbed up the wall and dropped through an open window.

Scuttles decided he'd wait and see how things went. Maybe he could still help in some way.

There was a long period where he only heard the murmur of unintelligible voices. Then he heard Eric shout. "Oh my God. She's the one." There was a crash as a door was flung open. "I have to see Ariel immediately." Then there was the sound of rapidly retreating footsteps.

Scuttles flew up on the windowsill and saw Sebastian sitting on the prince's abandoned breakfast cart. He looked up at Scuttles. "It won't be long now." There was rumble of distant thunder and the sky began to grow darker. Clouds could be seen rolling and boiling in with their undersides laced with lightning strikes.

"Zat's right, crab. It's all over for you!" Louie came charging out from behind a curtained alcove. He snatched Sebastian up in a gloved hand. "Now I pay oui back. I think boiled crab will be just fine for dinner." Sebastian struggled in the gloved hand but couldn't get free. "But first, I chop you into living pieces to cook." He announced, enjoying the look of horror on his victim's face.

Scuttles flew squawking at Louie but was knocked backwards by Louie's fist. "Beat it, burd. You follow me to zee kitchen and I cook your goose." He slammed the door in Scuttle's face.

With a cry of desperation Scuttles flung himself into the air. He had to tell Ariel.

Ariel was standing at the balcony railing outside her room wearing her pink dress. She had wondered for an uncountable number of times what Sebastian was doing and would it work? And why was she so afraid for him if it did? His last words had left her with a feeling of dread for him. It was like he'd been saying goodbye for the last time.

The door banged open and Eric stood there gasping. His face lit up. "You're the one. Sebastian convinced me. You're the one who saved me. You're my true love."

Ariel stumbled across the floor with her arms out. "Oh, Eric."

Then abruptly Scuttles was between them before they could touch. "Ariel!" He shouted in the mermaid language. "The chef is going to boil Sebastian alive." Eric frowned. It sounded almost like the bird was talking too.

"What?" Ariel stumbled back in shock.

"He has him down in the kitchen and he's going to cut him to pieces and throw him still living in a pot of boiling water." Desperate, Scuttles got right in her face. "Do - you - hear – what - I'm - saying? The chef's going to murder Sebastian by boiling him alive."

"No." Ariel whispered. Her one true friend was about to be tortured to death. She whirled on the perplexed prince. "Eric! Get me to the kitchen. We have to save Sebastian."

"It's this way." He opened the door and started running holding her hand. "What's happening?"

"Your chef is about to murder one of my dearest friends. Now, run."

Unfortunately as they neared the kitchen Eric who was leading collided with Grimsby as he came out a side door and the two of them went down in a tangle of arms and legs. "Go on!" Eric yelled at a hesitant Ariel. "I'll catch up." She turned and ran.

Louie sat in the seat of his pedal-driven knife sharpener and pumped his legs as he admired the flying sparks as the blade met the grinding wheel. "It'll soon be over, crab." He told Sebastian who was trapped in a large glass jar. Behind them a pot of water boiled merrily on the stove. He tested the sharpness of the edge and smiled as he saw a drop of blood form on his thumb where it had touched the cleaver blade. "I'll make you last a long, long time before I chop you up into crab cakes."

He reached out and pulled the jar close to his gleeful face. "Any last words, crab?"

There was a crash as the door to the kitchen was flung open. Louie looked up in puzzlement. "Wat is dese?"

A shadowed figure of a woman was standing in the doorway and as she took in the scene before her, her fists clenched.

"Ariel?" Sebastian asked from inside his bottle.

Ariel burst through the doorway and grabbed up the first thing that looked like a suitable weapon, a four-foot long metal ladle for the cauldrons. "You murdering son of a witch!" She screamed and swung the ladle two-handed with everything she had. There was a resounding GONG as it connected with Louie's skull.

Louie staggered backwards. "Madam." He protested. He threw up his free arm to protect his head and then screamed as her next blow broke both bones in his lower arm. He dropped the jar which shattered and then his jaw collided with the end of the ladle on its upswing. He staggered backwards and hit the stove. The pot was upset and immediately poured all the boiling water down his pants. He screamed again just as the ladle again made contact with his head and sent him down for the count.

"Wow." Said Eric who'd arrived just in time to see Ariel standing panting over the unconscious chef with the ladle gripped in her fists. "Remind me to never get into a fight with you over anything." Outside there was a flash of lightning followed by a resounding clap of thunder.

There was a small moan of pain from the floor at Ariel's feet. She looked down to see a quivering and bleeding Sebastian. A large sliver of glass from the broken jar had gone through the center of his body.

"Sebastian, no!" Ariel screamed and picked him up. There was another clap of thunder.

"I'm afraid this is goodbye, Ariel." He coughed and made a gasp for breath.

"No it isn't, Sebastian. I'll have Flounder get Daddy. He'll save you." She clutched him to her and hurried out the door and ran up the steps.

Outside the storm was in full power. Lightning and thunder came almost continuously. She had to lean down to hear his voice over the thunder. "Won't happen. I broke the law and betrayed Triton by telling Eric who you are. This storm is his executioner." He reached up a claw and touched her cheek. "At least I get to see you a last time."

"Sebastian why? Why did you do it?" Her tears were falling almost as fast as the pouring rain.

"It doesn't matter now." He said. "Live and be happy." He coughed and blood appeared on his lips.

Scuttles landed on her shoulder. "He did it, Ariel, because he loves you."

She froze. "He loves me?"

"Yup. The silly side walker loved you so much that he chose to die in order to give you your true love." The wind tore him from her shoulder just as he finished and whipped him away. "Do I have to be somewhere?" He complained. His only answer was a roar from the storm.

"Sebastian, you idiot." Ariel was crying so hard she could hardly talk.

He coughed. "Now that you know could I have one last kiss from you before I die?"

She gently drew him in close. "Yes, you may."

Their lips touched and in her mind there was a flash of light and a voice announced. "True love's kiss." Ariel felt magic running through her body, turning her human. Sebastian was her true love and she realized that meant that deep down inside she had to love him too or it would not have been true love. She felt all her affection and passion for him she'd hidden over the last three years since they'd become estranged burst forth and be revealed for what it really was, love. The kiss of true love called to her and her love for him reignited and exploded back into life.

Out in the sea in her lair Ursula on seeing the spell complete went on a rampage. In her rage she crushed the shell with Ariel's voice, releasing it. She then broke over five hundred spell bottles by hurling them against the walls. When she calmed down she would realize that each one would have to be created one at a time with complex magic rituals. She was going to be out of everybody's hair for a very, very, long, long time.

In some place of magic as the spell completed Sebastian's voice could be heard singing the opening lines to 'Love is You.' Suddenly the song was joined by Ariel's restored voice, blending with his and together they sang the song to the end as the magic of the spell came to its conclusion. At the end she appeared glowing radiantly and took his claws in her hands. She sang the final refrain alone softly and with wonder. "Love is you, you, and only you."

He softly sang back. "Love is you; it was always you."

Ariel asked softly. "I was your love, Sebastian, why did you shut me out and refuse to talk to me after you got me through that terrible time when my voice was changing?"

He sighed. "Blame your Father. He must've suspected our growing friendship from things that you let slip that day and he called me in that night. He gave me a choice. Leave you entirely alone or be exiled. If I chose exile you would've been sent to that exclusive girls' school your maiden aunt runs where everyone wears uniforms and doesn't speak unless spoken to. I knew that would be like a living death for you so I chose to end the relationship but then I couldn't find the words to tell you as they were lies. So I chose silence and after three years it'd become a habit."

She touched his face. "Daddy always seems to be at the root of my problems with my love life. I wish he'd grow up."

Sebastian chuckled. "Never going to happen." He looked up as the magic flashed and a low hum could be heard. "I think the spell is about finished. Before it ends I just want to apologize for hurting you so much. I kept telling myself it was for the best for both of us to keep you away from me. Now I wonder if it was one of the reasons you so wanted to run away to the human world." He hung his head. "I'm so sorry, Ariel, that I did this to you, the one I love."

She hugged him. "It doesn't matter. We're together now."

"I love you." He declared. The magic lights dimmed, then his eyes rolled up and he slowly collapsed.

She put her hands to her mouth and screamed. "No!" As the magic died all around her.

Back in the real world a crying Ariel held Sebastian's unconscious body close to her chest and sobbed. She had just felt all the protective dams she'd erected over the years being swept away as true love had come flooding in. All these years while she'd been seeking love elsewhere it had been right here in front of her and she had ignored it. Love was not some juvenile dream with a handsome man whom she'd never really known but a true love with a homely crab who had risked all to save her. Now, her true love was dying.

"Damn you, Sebastian." She whispered to his unconscious body. "You can't leave me alone again. You can't do this to me. I won't let you." She threw her head back and shouted into the raging wind. "Daddy, I need you now!" Her only answer was more lightning and thunder. Her father King Triton was not in a listening mood. She knew she would have to force him to notice her.

Cradling Sebastian against her chest she ran by Eric and down the spiral stairway that led to the sea and the raging storm. She ignored the wind and waves and waded out into the pounding surf until it surged waist high or higher, totally soaking her dress and hair as lightning strikes crawled across the sky and thunder rolled.

She held him against her water-soaked chest as the waves rushed by her, thundering on the beach, and screamed. "Damn you, Daddy! I know you're out there. So listen to me!" She held Sebastian up while the lightning flashed. "Save him! I don't care what it costs me. Save him!"

"Ariel!" Triton's angry voice thundered out of the wind and rain. "He deserves death. He endangered us all. He broke the law and spoke to the humans!" Thunder rolled reflecting his anger and a giant tidal wave began to rise out of the sea until it towered a hundred feet high over her head with wind-blown spray whipped from its crest. "Save yourself, Ariel!" He shouted. "Leave him! Let justice be done!" The wave began to move forward.

She felt the water rising, pulled Sebastian protectively against her chest and shouted in defiance. "Go ahead, Daddy! Then we'll be together. Go ahead! Kill us both!" There was a stunned silence and then the wave stopped, sagged and fell quietly back into the sea.

Triton's voice still tinged with anger spoke out of the wind which was dying. "Why Ariel? Why is this so important to you?"

She cuddled Sebastian against her and said softly. "What he did, he did out of love for me. So save him. I'll do anything." She hung her head as sobs wracked her frame. "Anything except abandon the one I love."

Suddenly Triton appeared before her, clutching his trident, but as he looked at her his last bit of anger faded. He sighed, reached a hand out and gently lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. "You really love him that much?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Daddy, I love him and I don't care if he's a crab. He's the bravest, kindest, most wonderful man I've ever known. He loved me so much that he was willing to die so I could be happy with someone else." She touched Sebastian's unconscious head. "I don't care what the price is. I'll gladly pay it to be with him." She looked him in the eye. "I finally know whom I love and where I belong." She touched Sebastian again. "I belong with him."

"You both love each other with true love since you're willing to die for each other." He said gently as he reached out a finger and touched her forehead and then Sebastian's. There was a crackle of healing magic. "Who am I to fight that?"

He gestured and raised the trident and the storm died. "There will still be a punishment to fit the crimes." He declared sternly. "Sebastian violated the no speaking law and is guilty. You violated the law of no contact and are obviously guilty. Now I shall execute the sentence."

Ariel held Sebastian against her and braced for the blow. She started as her father abruptly grinned at her and said. "I sentence the two of you to spend eternity together." He gestured and a spout of water surrounded Ariel and a second one surrounded Sebastian. Both spouts whirled until Ariel and Sebastian were lost from sight. Flounder and Scuttles floated on the waves together and watched in fear for their friends.

Abruptly the spouts partly died down, revealing Ariel once again a mermaid clutching the hands of a black-haired merman who had some of Sebastian's looks. "Ariel, my love. You saved me?" He asked with Sebastian's voice. Then his voice trembled with disbelief and rising hope. "It was not a dream when you kissed me? You really love me?"

Weeping with joy she swept him into her arms and kissed him in answer, feeling true love roaring through her as the song 'Love is You' played in the background.

"I love you, Ariel, only you." He whispered after they broke off the kiss.

'I found my love at last; it's you." She whispered back. Then she remembered who else was watching as she heard the prince wading toward them through the surf.

She turned to the prince with a mingled look of pain and regret on her face. "Oh, Eric, I'm so.."

He shushed her with a touch of his index finger to her lips. "Don't be. I had my chance and I lost it. If I'd believed you when you told me who you were we would've been the ones being happy together." He shrugged. "I guess it wasn't meant to be. Just remember that you'll always be welcome in my kingdom."

"Thank you, Eric." She hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek. "You'll always have a special place in my heart."

Eric took Sebastian's hand. "You take good care of her, you hear?" He declared as he released her.

Sebastian put his arm around Ariel and then shook Eric's hand while Ariel put her head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I'll spend the rest of my life doing that and every morning that I awake to find her looking at me with love," He looked over at Ariel who smiled softly back at him, "I'll remember a man who at the end was a true prince."

Let's go home, children." King Triton said as he gestured towards the gently rolling waves where Ariel's recently summoned sisters could be seen waving at them in happiness. "You have a wedding to plan."

Scuttles landed in the water beside King Triton. He raised a wing and used his feathers to form an O of approval as he winked at them. "Way to go, guys."

Ariel and Sebastian put their arms around each other and then embraced again which melted into a long kiss. Triton lifted his trident and the sun broke through the clouds and bathed them in its golden light as the strains of the music played.

King Triton smiled and said to Flounder and Scuttles. "I just love happy endings."

After The End Credits

Arista, Ariel's blond-haired sister, tapped a finger to her chin as she watched Eric talking to Grimsby on the beach and felt something stirring inside her. "I wonder." She said softly to herself and then she smiled and sighed.

Soft music: Love is You.

Not the End, But the Beginning


End file.
